Torchlight
by MultiFandomFan
Summary: Isabella Swan was a normal girl delivering pizzas to get through college, until she's attacked by a Weevil in the shop. She meets the incredible Doctor Owen Harper who shows her the truth about what the Weevil really is. What happens when Isabella is possessed by an alien? Owen/Bella Jack/Bella Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, my name is Caitlin and this is Torchlight. I got so addicted to the series Torchwood and I'm a Twilight nut, so I had to experiment by mixing them. And for those of you who think Captain Jack is better than Edward Cullen, you're right, which is why Edward will only be making short appearances in this story.**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at Ianto as I walked into the building.

"The usual." I said, setting the pizzas on the desk.

"Even brought a special one for you, free of charge since I was a little late."

"It's fine." He said, giving me the money.

"Thanks Ianto, I owe you one." I said as I turned and walked out.

I got back in the car and started the engine.

As I pulled away from the curb I was nearly run over by a black Range Rover, I honked at them but they just speeded by.

"Jackass." I muttered.

**XxTorchlightXx**

As I cleaned off the counter, I heard the bell that was hung on the door ring.

I kept looking down at the counter.

"We're closed." I called, then I looked up.

The thing made me want to wretch.

It had pale, salmon colored skin, a flattened face, and very sharp teeth.

My breathing got heavy as the thing stood there, looking at me.

I pressed the button underneath the counter that sent a signal to the police.

I opened the drawer at my side slowly and pulled out the pistol we kept in it.

I aimed it at the creature.

"Leave or I'll shoot." I said in a shaky voice.

It growled at me.

I heard sirens outside and the thing looked from the door to me.

Then it growled and lunged at me.

I pulled the trigger.

I dropped the gun once the thing fell to the ground.

I walked over to it and crouched down.

"That is one wicked mask." I whispered as I wrapped my fingers around the bottom of its chin.

I tried pulling off the mask, but the thing just growled.

Its eyes shot open and its mouth clamped around my jaw.

I screamed in pain.

The door burst open and the thing let go of my wrist, only to spin towards the door growling.

Someone ran over to me with a roll of gauze.

'_Owen, get her out the back door, now!' _A man yelled.

Someone grabbed me by my shoulders and steered me out of the back of the store and out the back door.

"We have to go back and help!" I said, turning around while gripping my wrist, trying to staunch the bleeding.

A man's hand wrapped gauze around my wrist.

I looked up at him.

He had brown eyes and smoothed down brownish hair.

"No, we don't. They can handle it." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, he smirked and looked down at me.

"The name's Owen Harper. Doctor Owen Harper." He said, tightening the gauze.

"There, that should do it until they take you to the hospital."

"Hos-Hospital?" I stuttered, he chuckled.

"Yes, hospital." He said.

He put his hand on the small of my back and walked me around to the front of the building.

There were two police cars there and an ambulance.

He sat me on the bumper of the ambulance.

"Thank you." I said as an EMT rushed over to me.

"Not a problem." He said, then I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, Doctor Owen Harper." I said.

I watched as a man and a woman came out of the shop.

'_Owen, let's go!' _The man called.

"I'll see ya." He said, and then he turned and walked away.

And I was left wondering.

What just happened?

**A/N: Well, that was my first story so I hope everyone liked it. It was a bit choppy and jumpy, I know, but the next chapter will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all, I hope everyone liked the first chapter. There was a small mistake in the first chapter, I said the Weevil bit her jaw, I meant her wrist. Anyways in this chapter, Bella is paid a visit.**

**Bella's POV**

I paid the taxi driver and walked up to the building.

I fished around in my coat and jeans pockets for my keys, but I couldn't find them.

I sighed and hit the button for our apartment.

'_Hello?'_

"Edward, it's me, I forgot my keys, buzz me in."

I let go of the button and was answered with a sharp beep.

I walked up the stairs, greeting my best friend, Gwen Cooper, and her husband, Rhys, as they went down the stairs for a night on the town.

"Evening Gwen." I said, she smiled at me.

"Evening, where have you been?" She said.

"Oh, I just had to run to the hospital, I got bit and had to get a few stiches." I said, she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain tomorrow."

"Alright, well see you later." She said as she and Rhys continued down the stairs.

I walked into the apartment and was immediately greeted with the smell of lasagna, my favorite food.

"Something smells good!" I called as I slipped off my jacket.

"Your favorite!" Edward called from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and he wrapped an around my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked.

**Author's POV**

"Tosh!" Owen called as he walked into the Hub.

"Yes?" She said, looking at him.

"I need you to look up that girl from the pizza shop earlier." He said.

"And when you say look up do you mean school records and the whole deal or just an address?" She asked.

"I want an address, name, and age." Owen said.

"Not a problem." Toshiko said, sitting in her chair.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the ceiling.

I had finally decided what had happened tonight.

It was obviously a person in a well put together mask with ultra-sharp teeth.

It was a ridiculous theory, but it was the only one that made sense to me.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I was making Earl Grey the next morning when there was a beep from the speaker.

I walked over to it and hit the button.

"Yeah?" I answered.

'_It's Owen, Owen Harper.'_

I looked at the speaker.

How the hell did he get my address?

"Um..yeah, come on up." I said, buzzing him up.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and found him standing there.

"Owen, how'd you get my address?" I asked.

"I'm Special Ops, it's what I do." He said with a smile.

I walked back into the kitchen and heard the door shut.

"Tea?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen, he nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He said shrugging.

"So, Owen Harper." I said, pouring the tea into a cup.

"How'd you get my name?"

"Well, Special Ops looked you up, made me come and make sure you were alright." He said.

"Sugar?" I asked looking at him.

He held up two fingers.

"When you say Special Ops, you mean…." I trailed off looking at him.

"Torchwood." He said, I smiled.

"Ahhh yes, the famous Torchwood. I deliver there all the time." I said, he raised an eyebrow as he sipped the tea I had given him.

"Deliver?" He asked.

"Yeah, I work at the pizza shop, trying to put myself through college and all." I said, then I took a sip of tea.

"What's your boyfriend do?" He asked, I looked at him as I set the cup down.

"How did you-" He cut me off.

"I saw the pair of men's shoes at the door, I just assumed…." He trailed off.

"Oh, no, yeah I've got a boyfriend, his name's Edward. He's a Police Constable." I said.

"That's a good job, makes a decent amount of money." He said.

"What are you still doing here, Owen Harper?" I asked jokingly and with a smile.

"Well, I just need to see your wrist and then I'll be off." He said.

I held out my wrist and he gripped it gently.

He undid the wrapping and looked at it.

"Five stiches, I was fucking terrified." I said, he looked up at me through his lashes.

"You shouldn't be terrified of needles. Needles are our friends." He said, I laughed.

"Not in all cases." I told him.

He rewrapped my wrist and clapped his hands together.

"So, one more thing." He said.

"It requires a question."

"Go ahead." I took a sip of my tea.

"What exactly did you see last night?" He asked.

"Well, I think I saw a kid in one wicked mask who had really sharp teeth." I said, Owen laughed.

"If that's what you want to believe." He said, he grabbed a sticky note and a pen.

"Here's my mobile number, call me if you decide you really want to know what it was." He handed me the sticky note and I thanked him and showed him out.

**A/N: So, that was the second chapter. I hoped everyone loved it, because I had fun writing it. Anyways, until next time, put on Anti-Weevil spray and stay safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I hope you all like long chapters because this one if gonna be long and packed with stuff ;).**

**Bella's POV**

I hung upside down on the bed watching the news, bored out of my mind.

I looked at the sticky note on the mirror of my dresser.

I rolled off the bed and walked over to the dresser.

I took out my mobile and dialed the number.

'_I've been expecting your call!' _Owen answered, I smiled.

"How'd ya know it was me?" I asked.

'_I didn't, I answer every call like this, just in case it's you.' _He said and I had to laugh.

**Author's POV**

Owen smiled as his mobile rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket to read the screen.

"I've been expecting your call!" He said, setting down his coffee.

'_How'd ya know it was me?' _Isabella asked

"I didn't, I answer every call like this, just in case it's you." He said and his smile grew wider when he heard her laugh.

"So….you called about the…um…thing?"

'_Yeah, I did.'_

"So what do you say you come in about eightish?" Owen said.

'_Sure but...where are we meeting?' _She asked, he looked around and then grinned.

"Torchwood." He said.

Jack heard the word Torchwood and hurried out of his office.

"So, I'll see you at eight then?" Owen said, Jack watched him from above Owen's examination area.

"Alright, goodbye."

Owen hung up and Jack came down the stairs.

"Who were you talking with?" Jack asked, Owen looked at him.

"The girl from the shop last night." Owen said.

"You mean the one who was attacked by the Weevil?" Jack asked and Owen nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna show her what attacked her." Owen said as he took off his lab coat.

"You can't do that." Jack said, Owen started walking past him on the stairs when Jack grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm forbid you to bring anyone into The Hub."

"I'm gonna retcon her, I just….want to give her peace of mind." Owen said and Jack sighed.

"Fine, but only if you retcon her." Jack said and Owen nodded again.

**Bella's POV**

I pulled on my trench coat and grabbed my purse.

"Where're ya going?" Edward asked as I walked into the living room, looking for my shoes.

"I'm going to meet a friend." I said.

"Alright, I'll see ya later then?" He asked, I nodded.

"Most likely."

I kissed him lightly on the lips and headed out.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I made it to Torchwood at seven fifty.

I walked in and smiled at Ianto.

"You finally going back?" He said, I nodded and he pressed a button.

"Well, go on, Owen's waiting."

I walked through the wall door thing and headed down a corridor.

I came to a door that looked like a giant gear.

It rolled away and I stepped through.

When I stepped in, I was amazed by everything I saw.

There seemed to be a water tower type thing in the center of the room.

'_Isabella!' _ I walked over to a set of metal steps and found Owen in a sort of autopsy area.

There was an examination table and computers and everything.

I walked down the stairs and Owen smiled.

"I'm glad you came." He said.

"Me too." I said, he shrugged off a lab coat and took off his glasses.

"So, are you ready to see something freaky?" He said, then he held out his hand. I looked from his hand to his eyes.

"Trust me." He said.

I took his hand and he led me up the stairs quickly.

We walked across the room and walked down another flight of stairs.

He opened a steel door and gestured inside.

"Go ahead." He said.

I walked into the dark room.

I heard the door shut behind me and Owen turned on the lights and then he covered my eyes.

"Owen, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Walk forward five paces." He said and I did what he said.

"Now turn to the left."

He uncovered my eyes and I looked around, then I looked in front of me.

The thing lunged at me and I screamed.

I jumped back, and then I realized there was plastic separating us.

"Th-that's the thing that attacked me the other night." I stuttered dumbly.

"That's right." Owen said.

"It's called a Weevil, it's an alien."

I spun around and looked at him.

"Alien?" I asked.

"Yep, Torchwood isn't Special Ops, it's an organization founded to protect the world from extraterrestrial forces." He said, I shook my head.

"There's no way." I whispered, Owen nodded.

"You've got to trust me on this." Owen said, then I heard a voice.

'_Owen, Owen can you hear me?'_

Owen pressed a thing around his ear.

"Yeah, Jack, but I'm kinda in the middle of something." Owen said.

"So listen-" He was cut off.

'_Get a cell ready, we're on our way back…with a friend.' _

Owen sighed.

"Fine." He said, he looked at me.

"Listen, you need to go, and you can't tell anyone what you've seen tonight."

"Alright." I said, nodding.

"Listen, we can continue this conversation tomorrow, I'll text you the details." He said.

I nodded.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I walked into the apartment.

"You have a good time?" Edward called as I set my keys on the counter.

"It was definitely interesting." I said.

I flopped onto the couch with a glass of wine in my hand.

"So, who were ya meeting?" He asked.

"Oh just a friend." I said with a smile.

_I held up my arms as the thing attacked me._

'_Somebody help me!' I screamed._

_I screamed and cried at the same time as it scratched me with its claws._

'_Owen! Owen please, help me!'_

_Then I heard a voice._

'_Bella. Bella. Bella!'_

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed.

I looked over and found Edward looking at me with angry eyes.

"Who the fuck is Owen?" He asked, I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Did I really say his name?" I asked.

"Who the fuck is he!" Edward said.

"He's no one." I said getting out of bed.

"I demand to know who he is!" Edward said, I spun around and looked at him.

"He's a friend, alright." I said.

I looked at the clock; it was five in the morning. If anyone heard us fighting, they would send over Gwen and I really didn't want to deal with that.

"He's just a friend, there's no need to get in a tizzy." I said.

"You promise?" He asked, I nodded.

My mobile started buzzing and I picked it up.

It was a text from Owen.

"Who's that?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No one." I said.

He sighed.

"Fine, ya know what, don't tell me." He said, he turned his back on me and got back into bed, I looked down at the phone.

'**Meet me on the docks tomorrow morning at seven, I'll explain everything – Owen'**

I sighed and put down the phone.

I walked into the bathroom, did my business, and then started the shower.

I had two hours before I had to meet Owen.

I stood under the hot spray of the shower for a few minutes, trying to swallow the lump that grew in my throat every time Edward and I had a fight.

I washed my hair and body, taking my time.

Once I got out of the shower, I looked at the clock.

I had spent an hour in the shower.

I wrapped myself in my robe and walked back into the bedroom.

I sat at the foot of the bed and turned on the news, listening to the weather report so I would know how to dress.

Forty minutes later, I pulled on my coat and walked out of the closet.

I walked over and kissed Edward on the forehead, he rolled over in his sleep.

I walked out of the apartment and ran into Gwen.

"I heard you two arguing earlier." She said as we walked down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, no everything's fine." I told her.

"So, where are you going this early in the day?" She asked, I smiled.

"Oh, I'm just going to see a friend." I said.

"Ooo, what sort of friend?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"A fuck buddy?"

I pushed hers into the wall and she laughed.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"He's just a friend from….somewhere."

**XxTorchlightXx**

The wind blew as I reached the docks and the moment I got there, I saw Owen.

"Owen!" I called.

He turned around with a smile.

"Isabella." He said, walking towards me.

In that moment, with the sun shining down on us, I realized how attractive Owen was.

He held out his arm.

"Fancy some breakfast?" He asked, I smiled and wrapped my arm around his.

"I would actually." I said, chuckling.

A few minutes later we were sitting across from each other in a diner.

"I'll have the scrambled eggs with bacon and coffee with sugar." I said, handed the woman my menu.

Owen smiled and closed his menu.

"I'll have the same, except milk and sugar in my coffee." He said, he handed her the menu and she walked away.

Owen started explaining everything about Torchwood to me.

"Torchwood was found hundreds of years ago by Queen Victoria. We collect alien life forms and artifacts."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Cardiff sits on a rift in time." He started.

"What's a rift?" I asked.

"It's like a big crack in time." He said.

"Ohhh." I said nodding.

"Go on."

"Well, things come through the rift/crack and into Cardiff, and it's Torchwood's job to keep these things from the public." Owen explained.

Our food came and we ate as he kept explaining.

After we were done, I pulled out my wallet, but Owen stopped me.

"No, let me pay." He said.

I put my wallet back into my purse with a smile.

"Thanks Owen." I said.

Edward never offered to pay for me.

We walked out of the diner and I turned towards Owen.

"Thank you for the breakfast and the information, Owen." I said, he nodded.

I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, I couldn't help but grin.

"Listen." He started.

"How would you like to go out…tonight…on a date?"

"I would love to; just tell me what time and where." I said.

"Say eightish, meet me at Torchwood?" He said, I smiled.

"Sure, I'll see you then." I said, then I turned and walked away.

**Author's POV**

Owen fist pumped the air as soon as Isabella was out of sight.

His cell started ringing and he sighed, it was Jack.

"Hello?" He answered.

'_Owen, get your bony, little ass over here. Now!' _Jack said, and then there was only a dial tone.

**Bella's POV**

I put on my earrings as Edward walked into the bathroom.

"Where're you going tonight?" He asked.

"I'm going out to dinner with a couple of pals." I said, I walked into our closet looking for my heels.

"Who exactly?" He asked, I sighed.

"Owen and someone else." I lied.

"I don't like how much time you're spending with this Owen bloke. First you go out for around an hour with him, and then you disappear this morning for two hours." Edward said, I rolled my eyes as I slipped on my heels.

"Edward, don't worry." I said, turning towards him.

"You're the only guy for me."

I kissed him on the lips before slipping out of the bathroom.

"I'll see ya later." I called as I walked out the door.

**Author's POV**

Owen and Bella's conversation went smoothly, until they were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said getting up from the table and walking out of the building.

Owen fished the retcon pill out of his jacket pocket.

"Sorry Jack." He whispered, then he dropped the pill and crushed it under his foot.

"Is everything alright?" Isabella asked as she sat back down, Owen smiled.

"Everything is perfect." Owen said.

**Bella's POV**

Owen and I walked down the sidewalk. Our hands were clasped and we swung them as we walked.

"So, who's your favorite band?" I asked him, he smiled.

"Muse, I love Muse." He said.

"There good, but I'm more into Florence and the Machine." I said, he nodded.

"I can see that their music is good and Florence Welch is pretty hot." He said, I started laughing.

"You're funny, I may have to keep you around for a while." I said leaning against him.

"Same with you, you're wonderful company." Owen said, I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

We stopped in front of my apartment building and I looked at it.

"Well, this is where I-" I looked at Owen and I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

He threaded his fingers through my hair at my neck.

I stood there for a moment, then wrapped my hand around his neck.

**Author's POV**

As Owen and Isabella shared their kiss, neither of them noticed Edward Cullen watching from the living room window of the apartment.

**A/N: Yay, they kissed. I hope you all loved the story, because I'm having a good time writing it. So until the next update, put on some Anti-Weevil Spray and stay safe **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my peoples, there are no announcements as of right now so let's get on with the story.**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the apartment and found a seething Edward.

"I saw you." He said, I tilted my head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw you kissing that…jackass!" He said, I looked him in the eyes.

"Owen is not a jackass." I said.

"I've known you for years, how long have you known this guy what three days and you're already kissing him?" He said.

"At least Owen knows how to treat a woman." I said, Edward looked insulted.

"And I don't?" He said, I shook my head.

"No, you never pay for me, you never take me out, and you don't make me feel special." I said, my voice rising in volume.

Edward scoffed and grabbed his jacket.

"I don't need this." He said.

He pulled on the jacket and grabbed his car keys.

He slammed the door as he left.

"Fine leave, see if I care!" I screamed.

About five minutes after Edward left, the speaker buzzed, I walked over to it and hit the button.

"Yeah?" I said.

'_It's Owen. I heard yelling, everything alright?'_

"Yeah." I sniffled and dried my tears.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

'_Alright, I just wanted to make sure.'_

"Thanks Owen." I said.

**Edward's POV**

As I slammed the shot glass down, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

'_Edward its Gwen. We need you down on Cardiff Bridge, we've got a murder.'_

"I'll be there in a few." I said, then I hung up.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up when I heard the sound of the front door closing.

I got out of bed and walked into the living room.

I noticed Edward's oxfords were gone, he only wore those on the job, he must've gotten a call.

I looked at the clock on the cable box; it was one in the morning. Edward had been gone for a while, on the inside there was a battle going on. Part of me wished he would come home after his call, but part of me didn't want him too.

I went back into the bedroom.

I crawled back into bed.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I woke up at nine in the morning and looked next to me, I was met with an empty space.

I got out of bed and pulled on my robe.

I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

I turned on the news and was met with Edward's face.

'_No one needs to worry; we are cooperating with Special Ops to solve this chain of murders.'_

I sighed and turned off the television.

I got up and walked into the kitchen.

As I made tea, there was a knock on the door.

I knew by the sound of the knock it was Gwen.

"Come on in!" I called.

The door opened and shut and a moment later Gwen was in the kitchen.

"Did you see Edward on the news?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, have you seen him since then, he didn't come home last night."

"Last I saw him; he got into the car and drove back to the station with Andy." She said, I sighed.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Do you know why he didn't come home?" She asked, I nodded.

"Why?"

"He caught me kissing this guy…I don't think it was a big deal, it's not like we shagged." I said.

"Who was the guy?" Gwen asked.

"It's this guy from Torchwood; he's been taking me out the past few nights. I mean, I thought we were just friends, and then he kissed me." I said.

I took the kettle off the stove and poured some of the water into a cup.

"What do you feel now?" Gwen asked.

"I feel like….Owen is better than Edward." I said.

It was silent until the speaker buzzed.

I walked over to it and pressed the button.

"Yeah?"

'_It's me, can I come up?' _Owen asked.

"Yeah, come on." I said, I buzzed him up.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and was met with Owen's smiling face.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said, back.

I stepped aside and opened the door a little wider so he could walk in.

I shut the door and he turned towards me.

"Listen about last night." He started, I looked at Gwen over his shoulder.

'He's cute.' She mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and Owen looked over his shoulder.

"Don't mind me." Gwen said, she turned around so her back was to us.

Owen looked at me again.

"So, listen, about last night." He started again.

"Owen, its fine." I said.

"Well, I feel like I may have messed something up…so I just won't mess with you anymore." He said.

"Owen I'm-" He cut me off.

"It's fine, I don't wanna interfere with your love life." He said, then he turned and walked out the door.

I just stood there.

"Bella?" Gwen said walking over to me, I just stared at the door.

**Author's POV**

Owen walked into the Hub with a solemn look on his face.

"Owen, is everything alright?" Toshiko asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, Tosh, I'm fine." He said, then he sighed.

"Just fine."

Jack came into the main room and looked at Owen.

"Did you do it?" He asked.

"Yes." Owen said.

**Bella's POV**

I was laying on the couch when I heard the front door open.

I sat up and looked at Edward.

"Hey." He said.

I sighed.

"Hey."

"Listen about last night-" I cut him off by shaking my head.

"It's fine, you got mad, I shouldn't have let him kiss me. You'll be happy to know…Owen won't be around anymore."

"Well….good." He said awkwardly, then he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going out by myself tonight." I called.

"That's fine." He called back.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I walked out of the bar around eleven.

I walked down the alley that was a short cut to the apartment building.

I was halfway down the alley way when I heard growling behind me, I turned around slowly.

I found myself facing the same creature from the other night, a Weevil.

"Hello there." I said.

It snarled.

I fished in my purse for the gun that Edward always had me carrying and came up empty.

I started backing away.

"N-Now, let's not do anything rash." I stuttered in fear.

Then it lunged at me.

I screamed and held my arms up to somewhat protect myself when gunshots rang out.

I cracked my eye open to see what the source of the shots was.

I saw Owen standing at the end of the alley with a gun in hand.

"Owen?" I whispered, I had scared tears in my eyes.

I ran towards him.

He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

"It's alright." He said stroking my hair.

"Everything's gonna be alright."

**XxTorchlightXx**

Owen and I sat at a table in a small café.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked.

"We've been tracking that Weevil for months, trying to capture it, so the last time we ran into it, we put a tracker on it. It was active tonight, so Jack sent me after it." He said.

"Who's Jack?" I asked, he smiled a little.

"He's the leader of Torchwood Three." He said.

"How many members are there in Torchwood Three?" I asked.

"Four. Me, Jack, Toshiko and Ianto." He said.

"Who's Toshiko?" I asked.

"She's our scientist/technician." Owen said.

"And Ianto is your receptionist?" I asked, Owen smiled.

"Somewhat." He answered.

I stood up.

"Listen, I'd better get home." I said, Owen stood up.

"Alright, I'll see you again….sometime." He said.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he looked at me and then blushed lightly.

"Thank you…for everything."

**A/N: Owen to the rescue, right? Anyways, I just wanted to make a small note, this story is set in 2009 and Toshiko and Owen don't die. I just wanted to make that known. I hope you all loved the chapter, because I loved writing it. Until next time put on some Anti-Weevil spray and stay safe .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all, I know it's been a while. But, I've been really busy with school and helping my friend. Anyways, I hope you all love this chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I felt light shine on my eyes.

All events of last night came rushing back to me.

I leaned back on my elbows as I looked at the ceiling.

"What am I gonna do?" I whispered to myself.

After a few minutes of ceiling staring, I pulled myself out of the bed and pulled on my dressing gown.

I walked into the living room and found Edward asleep on the couch.

I put a kettle full of water on the stove as there was a knock on the door.

I looked through the peephole and found Gwen standing outside with a vase in her hands.

I opened the doors and smiled.

"Wow Gwen, what's the occasion?" I asked, she chuckled as she walked in.

"Well, these were delivered to my door, but they're meant for you." She said giving me the vase.

I took them and set them on the counter, then plucked out the small card.

"With all my love and affection, Edward." I read aloud.

"Aww, that's sweet." Gwen said, I looked at her.

"He must've done something wrong." I said and we both laughed.

The kettle started whistling and I walked into the kitchen.

"You want some tea?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" She said.

We both sat at the table a few minutes later with our cups of tea.

"So, any word from Owen?" Gwen asked, I shook my head as I sat down my cup.

"Nope, nothing." I said.

"Well that sucks." She said, I shrugged.

"It kind of does and it kind of doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." I started.

"It's a good thing because; I really don't want to ruin Edward and I's relationship. But it's a bad thing, because I'd still like to see Owen…but I'd like us to just be friends."

"Well, tell him you just want to be friends, I'm sure he'll understand." She said, I smiled a little bit.

"Maybe you're right."

**XxTorchlightXx**

I slipped on my trainers and headed out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, I sat at a table on the patio of the small restaurant.

A few minutes later, I saw Owen down the street.

I waved at him and he waved back as he crossed the road.

He sat across from me.

"Hey." He said, I smiled at him.

"Hi." I said, the waiter came and took our drink orders, then we sat there looking at each other.

"Listen, Owen." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'd like us to be…just friends."

"I feel the same way." He said.

"Good." I said with a smile and a nod.

We chatted for a little while after we ate, until the rain started coming down.

"I should be getting along." Owen said as he pulled up the hood on his jacket.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." I said.

I turned and started walking away.

**A/N: I know many of you are wondering 'when is Bella going to start working for Torchwood?' Well, soon all will be put into place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all, here's the newest chapter of Torchlight. And if you like this, be sure to check out my newest story, The Doctor's Daughter.**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed as I shut the door to the apartment.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"You are looking at an unemployed girl." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. I get back from my last order of the night and Rob tells me I'm being laid off." I said.

"That's terrible." Edward said, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly.

"At least I've got you." I said, he smiled.

"True."

I chuckled as I kissed him again.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in the sheets with Edward by my side.

I didn't want to get up, but I had too.

I pulled on my dressing gown and walked into the living room.

I flipped on the television as I went to make tea and coffee.

'_And now Torchwood is on the scene of the crime, which means there is much more to this murder than meets the eye.'_

I was about to walk into the living room when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Good morning." Edward whispered in my ear, I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Good morning to you too." I said.

"You see Owen on the news?" Edward asked, I shook my head.

"No, what's going on?" I asked.

"Someone got murdered; Torchwood was called in on it. Apparently, it's some big thing." He said.

"Apparently so if Torchwood was called in." I said.

His cell phone started ringing and he answered it quickly.

"Cullen." He said, then his brows furrowed together and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at me.

"I've gotta go."

"That's fine, I'm just gonna go out job hunting." I said.

"Alright." He said, and then he leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

**Author's POV**

As Owen walked into Jack's office, Jack looked up.

"Yes?" Jack said, holding out the s for a moment.

"Listen, you remember Isabella, right?" Owen asked, Jack nodded.

"Well, she's just been fired and I was wondering-" Jack cut him off.

"No." Jack said, then he looked back down at the papers on his desk.

"But you don't even know-" Jack cut him off again.

"You were going to ask if Bella could come work for us." Jack said looking back up at Owen.

"And my answer is no."

"Please, Jack, she's just been fired. She needs work, maybe you could have her help Ianto or something." Owen pleaded.

"Ianto doesn't need any help." Jack said.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, you're missing out."

**A few hours later.**

Owen had already left and Toshiko was packing up her things when Jack walked out of his office.

"Toshiko!" He called; she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I need you to look up Isabella Swan. I want to know everything about her, from her pet peeves to her eye color."

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain.

Edward had left early for work, which meant I was going to be stuck inside all day.

Unless….

I pulled out my phone and found Owen's number.

'_You bored?-Bella'_

After a few minutes, the phone vibrated and a text popped up.

'_Very-Owen'_

I smiled as I texted him back.

'_Meet me at Roald Dahl Plass-Bella'_

I got up and slipped my phone into my pocket.

I grabbed my rain coat and slipped on my trainers.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I smiled and waved at Owen, he smiled and jogged towards me.

"Hey." I said with a smile, he stopped when he was a few feet away.

"Hey." He said breathlessly.

"So, I've got good news."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I've got you a new job!" He said excitedly, I felt my eyes get big.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" I said while I jumped up and down.

He chuckled and nodded.

"I got you a job with Torchwood." He said, I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Owen."

"Not a problem. You start tomorrow." He said.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a grey t-shirt, brown blazer, jeans and black boots.

I thought it was an alright first day at Torchwood outfit.

I walked into the kitchen to get a travel mug of tea when Edward looked me over.

"Where are you going?" He asked, I looked at him as I poured the tea into the mug.

"I've got a job interview." I lied smoothly.

"Oh…that's good." He said, and then he turned his attention back to the eggs he was making.

I kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I walked in the door that I usually came in and realized, the lobby was disguised as a tourism office.

"Very clever." I murmured.

Ianto looked up at me with a smile.

"Good morning!" He exclaimed, I smiled.

"Morning." I said back, he got up and walked around the desk.

"Listen, I'm going into The Hub, you stay out here and take phone calls. If anyone calls looking for Torchwood, hit one and the call will connect to Jack." Ianto said, I saluted him.

"Aye, aye captain." I said.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I gathered my bag and headed out of the office at six.

'_Isabella!'_

I looked over my shoulder and saw Owen jogging towards me.

"Hey." I said as he caught up with me, he smiled.

"Hey." He said breathlessly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a quick bite to eat."

"Sure." I said.

"I don't have anywhere to be."

**XxTorchlightXx**

I walked into the apartment and found Edward sitting on the couch.

"A job interview took all day?" He asked looking over at me.

"Well, after the interview I decided to go hang with Gwen." I said.

"Funny, because Gwen came over here earlier looking for you." He said.

"Oh…well…I…uh." I said while searching for something to say.

"Bella, there's no need to lie to me." He said, I sighed.

"I know." I said.

"So, where were you all day?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I can't tell you." I said, he sighed.

"Fine. Just….fine." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter. I hope you all liked it, in the next chapter there will be drama, so be prepared.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back, baby! I hope you all love this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Bella's POV**

I had been working for Torchwood for one month.

I'd bought new clothes,

even gotten a credit card.

I was hiding it all from Edward.

I slipped on my leather jacket and headed out of the bedroom.

"Bella!" Edward yelled from the living room.

I hurried into the living room and he spun around to face me.

"What the hell is this?!" He yelled as he held up my silver credit card, I ran over and snatched it from him.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"I found it in the cupboard." He snarled.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a credit card." I said calmly.

"We don't use credit cards!" He shouted.

"I'm a grown woman, I can use a credit card if I want too!" I shouted.

"Not in my home!" He shouted.

"Um, excuse me, you're the one who moved in with me!" I shouted, I looked at my watch.

"I've gotta go, we'll finish this conversation later."

"What going to play with your little fuck buddy Owen!?" He shouted, I turned around and looked at him for a few second before I slapped him.

"Don't you ever talk about Owen that way!" I yelled, I pointed at him.

"I'm through with you."

I turned and walked into the bedroom.

I grabbed the duffel bag out of the closet and started stuffing it with clothes.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Edward shouted.

"Somewhere far from you!" I screamed as I slammed the front door.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I walked into the reception area with tears streaming down my face.

I sat down at the desk and wiped away my tears.

_'Isabella?' _

I looked up and found Owen standing there, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I shook my head.

"N-No" I stuttered as I started crying again.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh, just tell me what happened."

And so I went into a detailed account of the fight Edward and I had just had.

"And now." I sniffled.

"I have no where to stay."

"Yes you do." Owen said, I looked up at him in confusion.

"You can stay with me."

I smiled a little.

"Thanks Owen, thanks so much." I said.

**XxTorchlightXx**

At six o'clock sharp, Owen came out of The Hub with a smile on his face.

He extended his hand to me.

"Ready?" He asked, I smiled and gripped his hand.

"Yeah, I am." I said as I stood up.

As I went to pick up my duffel, Owen grabbed it.

"Owen, I could've carried that." I said.

"I know...but my mother raised me right." He said, I smiled.

"Well...thanks." I said.

**XxTorchlightXx**

Owen unlocked the door of his apartment, then pushed the door open.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't really expecting company." He said, I chuckled.

"It's fine." I said.

He flicked on the lights and I looked around the living.

The whole outer wall were floor to ceiling windows.

In the middle of the room there was a black sectional and across from that there was a marble fireplace, on the mantel of the fireplace there was a flat screen television.

"Wow." I whispered.

Owen chuckled.

"I take it you're impressed?" He said, I nodded.

"How do you afford all this?" I asked.

"Torchwood pays well." He said, I looked at him.

"I know that, but I only get paid 24967.2400pounds ever two weeks, how much do you get?" I said.

"Number one, that's a very accurate conversion. And number two, much more." He said, I chuckled at his first statement.

"Anyways, where'd you put my stuff?" I asked.

"In the bedroom, that's where you're sleeping." He said, I shook my head.

"No, I couldn't take your bed." I said.

"I insist." He said, I sighed.

"How about we both sleep in the bed?" I said.

"Well...I dunno." He said as he looked away.

"Come on, it'll be fine." I said.

"Fine, but only if you're comfortable with it." He said.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I walked out of the bathroom in blue/green plaid pajama bottoms and one of my dad's grey t-shirts.

"Even in that outfit, you look beautiful." Owen said, I looked down and blushed.

He wrapped his fingers around my chin and lifted my head up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Hey, you don't ever have to hide from me." He said.

Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N: So, Bella and Edward finally broke up and Bella and Owen finally got together. I hope you all loved this chapter, I'll be back in two weeks with another chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all, I know I'm late, but here's the next chapter. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning, tangled in the scarlet sheets with my head on Owen's chest.

I opened my eyes and found Owen looking down at me, I smiled.

"Were you watching me sleep, Mr. Harper?" I asked.

"I dunno, Ms. Swan, was I?" He said.

I giggled as I sat up.

"You want some tea?" Owen asked as I stretched, I nodded.

"That'd be nice." I said, he pulled on his boxers and walked out of the room.

"Nice ass!" I called.

I heard him laugh from the living room.

His cell phone started ringing and I reached across the bed and grabbed it.

I looked at the screen.

It was Ianto.

I flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I answered.

_'Owen?'_

I rolled my eyes.

"No you dimwit, its Bella." I said.

_'Oh, what are you doing answering Owen's phone?'_

"I was just over at Owen's so we could talk about a few things." I said.

_'Oh, well will you tell Owen to get down to The Hub, pronto?'_

"Yeah, no problem. Do you need me to come in today?" I said.

_'Yeah, we plan on getting a lot of calls, the rift's been acting up lately.'_

"Alright, I'll be there...bye Ianto." I said, then I hung up.

Owen came back into the room with two mugs of tea and I looked at him.

"Ianto called. He wants us down at The Hub, pronto." I said.

"Alright." He said as he handed me a mug of tea.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I gave Owen a peck on the lips as he headed back.

"I'll see you later." He said, I nodded as I sat down at the desk.

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

_'I'm looking for Torchwood.'_ A man's voice said.

"One moment please." I said, I hit the one button and waited until the call was connected before I hung up.

**XxTorchlightXx**

I was sitting there, straightening up the desk when I heard the door open.

"Six o'clock already?" I asked without turning around.

When I didn't get an answer, I turned around in my chair.

A girl with long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair stood there, gun in one hand, a jar in the other.

She was looking from me to the door.

I reached down slowly and grabbed the gun out of my purse.

I aimed it at her while she was looking away.

"Put down the gun and the jar." I said, she looked at me, a sad mask covered her face.

"Please help me." She said.

"Put down the gun and I will." She threw down the jar and ran.

I dove and caught the jar, setting it on the desk before I started after her.

I ran quickly.

I was only a few feet behind her when she started shooting at me.

I dodged the bullets and returned the shots.

I pushed myself to go faster and tackled her.

She screamed and tried to wriggle out of my grip, but I locked her arms behind her back.

I pulled her up with me and turned around to find Owen and Ianto standing there.

"I'll take it from here." Ianto said, he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket pocket and handcuffed the girl.

Owen looked at me.

"That was completely and utterly impressive." He said, I smiled.

"What can I say, I ran track." I said as I shrugged.

He smiled.

"I'll definitely have to talk to Jack about making you an agent." He said, I blushed.

"You don't have too do that." I said as I looked down.

"Come on, we should be getting back." He said.

Once we were back, Owen went back into The Hub and I sat at my desk.

**XxTorchlightXx**

At six o'clock, Owen came out to tell me that he would be staying late, gave me the keys to his apartment and headed back into The Hub.

I collected my things and headed to the bar down the street.

I sat on a bar stool and ordered a martini.

As I was waiting for my drink, a man sat next to me. He was incredibly handsome he had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

_'Hi.'_ He said in an American accented voice.

"Hello." I said in my Welsh accent.

He chuckled and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just, you're so...Welsh." He said.

"Well, you're so...American." I said.

He tilted the tall beer glass towards me.

"Well played." He said.

We talked for a bit, until I realized the sun was going down.

"I should get going before it gets dark." I said.

"It was nice meeting you." He said, I smiled.

"You too." I said as I sat the money for my drink on the bar.

**XxTorchlightXx**

As I was unlocking the door of Owen's apartment, my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and found it was Gwen.

"Hello?" I answered.

_'Bella! Where the hell are you, I've been calling all day?'_

"I've been at work all day." I said.

_'Oh. Well, what's this about you running off with some fuck buddy named Owen?'_ She asked.

I froze.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

_'Edward.' _She said.

"Listen, Gwen, its not true. I broke up with Edward and went to stay with a friend." I said.

_'What happened?'_ She asked.

And so I told her of the fight Edward and I had.

_'Bella, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. Call me in the morning, alright?'_ She said.

"Alright." I said, then we hung up.

I went into the bedroom and put on my pajamas.

As I was brushing my teeth, I got a text from Owen.

_'Be home soon, just finished up. -Owen'_

I smiled as I got into bed.

As I closed my eyes, it hit me.

I barely knew anything about Owen and vice versa, so why did I run to him?

Were my feelings for him stronger then the ones I had for Edward?

**A/N: Hello all, I just wanted to give you all a bit of info. This story may go on hiatus for a little while, but I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think I should do in the reviews.**


End file.
